Sous la fenêtre
by Shumeyo
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LauWG En la ventana! Lors d'une nuit solitaire, le rêve d’Hermione Granger devient réalité...


_Je sais… je finis même pas encore le chapitre suivant de ma fic et je suis déjà avec une traduction de la très talentueuse __LauWG_

_(J'ai eu sa permission, j'ai eu sa permission :P!) _

_Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… c'est une fic en espagnol que j'ai beaucoup aimé et que je voulais absolument partager! _

_Espérons elle vous plaise aussi:D_

_Bisous_

_Shumeyo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**SOUS LA FENÊ****TRE**

C'était une nuit obscure, avec du brouillard… impossible de voir quoi que ce soit puisque le ciel était noir et nuageux, et la lune ne se laissait pas voir. Les rues étaient mouillées et des rares lampadaires illuminaient faiblement à cause des fusibles fondus.

Un bâtiment, très peu élégant, s'élevait par-dessus un jardin délaissé, le tout entouré par un enclos noir qui finissaient en pointe… Toute la résidence était obscure, aucune lumière… aucune?

Dans un coin du bâtiment, une lumière flamboyait et illuminait la fenêtre de la pièce, où à son intérieur se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et ébouriffés, assise sur un fauteuil, elle lisait à la faible lueur d'une chandelle.

La jeune fille passa une feuille du livre en fronçant les lèvres. La bibliothécaire l'avait trompée, ce n'était pas un vrai roman de vampires. A sa connaissance, ces êtres n'avaient pas des ailes comme les anges pour voler, sinon que la même impulsion que leur cape leur proportionnait était suffisante pour décoller de la terre ferme.

Hermione, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, avait passé la plus part de sa vie lisant des livres sur les vampires. Tout ce qui pouvait avoir une relation ave eux, la fascinait: leur haine pour l'ail, leurs crocs pointus souvent rougis par le sang, leur forme de voler par le ciel étoilé, ces vêtements anciens qui les caractérisait tellement, ces visages pâles. Elle connaissait absolument tout sur les vampires, même leurs habitudes.

Elle ferma le tome quand elle lu une ligne qui racontait comment « le vampire » protagoniste étirait ses ailes et commençait à faire des tours dans la nuit. Ce livre était tout simplement une pauvre imitation de l'authentique essence de ces créatures. Hermione jeta le livre dans un coin de sa chambre et se rapprocha de sa bibliothèque où il n'y avait bien sûr que des romans sur les vampires. Elle examina patiemment chacun entre eux, qu'elle avait lu au moins trois fois, et enfin se décida pour un tome noir et gris qui donnait la sensation qu'il était poussiéreux, le titre était écrit en italique: « _Sous la fenêtre _».

Elle s'accommoda, un peu plus animée, dans son fauteuil mœlleux et fixa à nouveau les lettres du premier chapitre. L'histoire parlait d'une jeune fille qui dans la nuit recevait la visite spéciale d'un vrai vampire. C'était son roman préféré et même si son titre n'était pas très parlant en quant à que son contenu était de l'horreur, elle pensait que cela, au contraire, avait beaucoup à voir avec la trame, puisque le vampire apparaissait devant la fille protagoniste sous la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Soudain un bruit provenant de l'extérieur la sortit du petit nuage où le livre l'avait mise. Hermione regarda vers la fenêtre avec des fins rideaux tirés. Cela avait été comme le son d'un coup donné contre bord de marbre. Elle resta un bon moment regardant, mais quand elle ne vit aucun indice de ce qui aurait pu être, elle cru que cela avait été le fruit de son imagination et continua concentrée dans l'histoire.

Peu après le bruit s'entendit à nouveau mais cette fois-ci se répétant deux ou trois fois. Hermione fronça les sourcils, posa le livre ouvert dans la page qu'elle lisait sur la petite table à côté de la chandelle et se mit débout. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre et elle l'observa avec soin.

Les rideaux, un peu transparents, laissaient seulement voir l'obscurité de la nuit, Hermione ne voyait rien d'autre à travers celles-ci. Le son s'entendit à nouveau, au même temps que pendant une millième de seconde, une sombre figure pu se voir, faisant que Hermione fasse un pas en arrière, terrorisée.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être? La première chose qui lui vint en tête fut: un voleur. Elle vivait au premier étage, ce qui la rendait un facile objectif pour quelqu'un qui aurait décidé de voler dans les maisons. Le plus silencieusement qu'elle pu, Hermione se mit un peu plus en arrière et prit une batte de baseball qu'elle avait gardé dans l'armoire; tout cela sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre, seulement se valant de son tact.

A nouveau elle s'avança vers elle. Elle passa sa main à travers des rideaux, lentement et patiemment… quand elle sentit entre ses doigts le plastic froid de la petite serrure qui ouvrait la fenêtre, elle le prit avec force, inspira et le poussa vers le bas.

Un doux bruit rompit à nouveau le silence, lui signalant que le verre s'était ouvert vers l'intérieur. Hermione mit la batte de baseball au dessus de son épaule, comme si elle allait bientôt recevoir une balle et fit un pas vers l'avant, se sentant remplie de beaucoup plus de courage que quelques instants avant. Elle attendit quelques secondes.

Mais rien ne se passa. Juste quand elle prévoyait d'écarter les rideaux pour éclaircir enfin ce mystère, la fenêtre s'ouvrit soudain et Hermione dût se reculer pour ne pas qu'elle lui atteigne un coup.

Depuis les sol (elle avait perdu le batte lors de sa chute), Hermione regarda vers la fenêtre et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge quand elle distingua une silhouette noire qui se tenait débout sur le bord de la fenêtre où les rideaux étaient revenus à sa place après le violent coup de vent.

L'intrus se laissa voir après avoir écarte les portes et entré dans l'habitation. Tellement elle était paralysée, Hermione ne peut que pousser un cri étouffé. Elle se mit débout comme elle pu et s'appuya contre le mur… observant et étant observée…

C'était un homme grand et ses vêtements étaient du siècle XVII. À son cou se serrait avec une broche en forme de feuille, une cape noire que glissait sur ses épaules et qui volait lentement derrière lui. Hermione fixa son visage. Il avait un visage pâle et émacié, ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinie à la distance qu'elle le voyait, paraissaient enfoncés par des profondes cernes noires, et ses lèvres hésitaient entre paraître rouges et mauves, comme s'il les avait coupées. Ses cheveux roux et emmêles, même s'ils n'étaient pas si longs, étaient assez mal coiffés. Deux mèches tombaient sur son front blanc, les autres, plus courts, ne suivaient aucune direction et terminaient en pointe.

C'était un vampire.

Quand elle arriva à cette conclusion, Hermione se sentit nettement plus tranquille. Combien de fois, depuis qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, elle avait rêvé de connaître un vrai vampire et maintenant elle était devant un! Néanmoins, même si l'idée l'illusionnait beaucoup, à ce moment tout lui paraissait réellement époustouflant. Il était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, mais avoir l'image dans sa tête et le voir devant elle, ce n'était clairement pas la même chose. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir un de ces êtres préférés enfin, elle sentait comment son sang se glaçait de terreur de le voir là, débout sur sa moquette.

La bouche du vampire se tordit un peu, mais sans décoller ses yeux d'elle, et un frisson traversa son corps quand elle pensa que derrière ses lèvres fines, se trouvaient une paire de crocs pointus.

Enfin, le nouveau venu arrêta de la regarder et ses yeux pervers parcoururent la chambre à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur le livre ouvert au dessus du bureau, le vampire étira un bras qui finissait en ongles assez longues, sûrement pour prendre le roman, mais d'abord il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione et la regarda d'une manière qu'elle cru interrogative.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il coupa le silence laissant entendre une voix grave et un peu morbide.

-n'aie… pas… peur…- murmura-t-il en levant les mains vers Hermione d'un geste qui se voulait tranquillisant.

Hermione, inexplicablement même pour elle, presque éclata de rire quand elle vit comment le vampire la regardait comme si c'était lui qui avait peur d'elle.

-je n'ai pas peur.- répondit-elle se séparant du mur et faisant un pas vers lui, découvrant ainsi qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite comparée au vampire.

-euh… non?- Demanda-t-il paraissant assez surpris.

Elle secoua la tête encore, le dévisageant avec intérêt. Et c'était parce que n'importe quel détail lui paraissait une mine d'or.

-tu es un vampire, n'est-ce pas?- lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, se surprenant cette fois elle-même de son tout nouvel courage.

-oui.- répondit-il la regardant avec une nouvelle expression: de l'incrédulité et à la fois de l'admiration.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau fixement en silence, chacun s'observant avec intérêt l'être devant eux.

-et pourquoi es tu venu?- demanda Hermione, qui en ayant trop de questions en tête, avait dû se décider pour celle qui ne pouvait pas être posée dans un autre moment.

Le vampire se massa la partie droite du cou en regardant le plafond, visiblement il essayait de trouver une réponse adéquate.

Hermione sentit alors l'illusion monter en elle. C'était vraiment un vampire! Et le mieux dans l'histoire est qu'il ne semblait ni sanglant, distant, froid ou cynique, comme les vampires dans les livres… paraissait plutôt qu'il n'était pas différent à ce qui serait un jeune humain de dix-huit ans. Hermione supposa qu'ils avaient dû le mordre à cet âge là, et l'attitude qu'il avait à cette époque, était restée en lui.

Soudain, ses yeux se tournèrent vers son cou, vers l'endroit où le vampire se massait, et alors elle les vit. Deux petits points rouges et un peu enfoncés, encadrés par une ligne rose qui indiquait à Hermione que c'était là « l'endroit »… cela la rendit encore plus enthousiaste.

L'être la regarda et arrêta de se toucher le cou.

-bon…- dit-il avec un peu de timidité -je m'appelle Ronald Van Weasley et…

-c'est ton nom?- l'interrompit Hermione, les yeux brillants et faisant que le vampire sursaute par son excitation -oui! J'imaginais un truc comme ça! J'adore!

-oh…- dit-il un peu perdu, mais à la fois ravi -ben… ben merci.- bafouilla-t-il -comme je disais, oui, c'est mon nom, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron.- Hermione sourit -Bon, je… la vérité est que je viens ici presque toutes les nuits…

Hermione eu l'impression que par-dessus les joues pâles de Ron, une légère rougeur apparaissait.

-en fait je ne reste qu'un moment.- se pressa de continuer le vampire -seulement pour voir quel livre tu lis à chaque fois…

-sérieux?- se réjouit Hermione -mon obsession ce sont les vampires! C'est pour ça que je lis tant sur eux… euh… c'est-à-dire, vous…- expliqua-t-elle.

-oui, je l'ai remarqué.- répondit Ron en souriant, laissant ainsi qu'Hermione voie pour la première fois les crocs qu'elle avait imaginé.

Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle avait vu dans les dessins ou ses pensées. Ils étaient réels, si solides qu'Hermione avait envie de les toucher pour y croire tout à fait. Pareils au reste des dents, ils étaient blancs, sauf autour de la pointe qui étaient un peu rouges, ce qui fit penser à la jeune fille que Ron venait de « déjeuner ».

-et toi, comment tu t'appelles?- demanda-t-il.

-mon nom est assez courrant comparé au tien.- dit Hermione avec envie. Elle aurait tant aimé s'appeler quelque chose avec « Van » à ce moment là! -Je suis Hermione Granger.

Ron fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit que son visage s'émacie un peu plus. Néanmoins, il n'y avait rien dans ses traits qui fusse désagréable, au contraire; pour Hermione il lui paraissait assez attirant.

-il n'est pas si courrant que ça.- répondit-il pensif -Hermione? Ce n'est pas un nom courrant. Tu devrais être plus positive et voir le bon côté des choses.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui fut surprise par la sage phrase qui était sortie des lèvres du vampire. Elle sourit à nouveau, reconnaissante.

-tu veux t'asseoir?- proposa-t-elle lui montrant le coffret et les coussins empilés au pied de son lit.

Ron mit de côté sa cape et s'assit, elle fit de même.

Ils parlèrent pendant un bon moment. Ron lui raconta que lui et sa famille vivaient dans une crypte qu'il y avait au cimetière, lequel était, par pur hasard, à seulement trois rues de l'appartement d'Hermione. Elle découvrit aussi que les Van Weasley étaient décédés il y avait plus de trois cent ans. La date exacte la lui donna Ron, 1683.

-1 Mars 1683- expliqua le vampire avec fierté -ce fut ce jour là que mon frère me mordit…

-ton frère?- s'étonna Hermione.

-euh oui, en fait… quand ils ont mordu mon père, et celui-ci à ma mère, tous les deux ont décidé que nous serions une famille de vampires… et me voilà, dans quelques mois j'aurais 317 ans comme vampire.

-Ouah… c'est fantastique!- s'exclama Hermione -je suppose que tu m'inviteras à ta fête…- lui dit-elle en blaguant.

Il sourit.

-en réalité tu m'as été assez sympathique.- confessa-t-il -je n'avait jamais pensé que si un jour j'osais entrer ici… euh… bon, tu sais… toutes les nuit je venais, mais jamais je ne m'étais aventuré à ouvrir la fenêtre et…- l'étrange rougeur qu'Hermione avait aperçu avant sur les joues, réapparu -je ne pensais pas que tu allais bien me traiter…

-pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

-tu ne crois pas que c'est évident? Demanda-t-il à son tour -je suis un vampire, aucun humain veut être ami avec moi… et j'en ai assez d'être toujours avec les mêmes…

-je peux être ton amie.- dit Hermione, enchantée. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'envie de pouvoir être amie avec son héros préféré…

Les yeux de Ron s'illuminèrent et Hermione put se rendre compte qu'il les avait bleus, mais un peu injectés de sang.

-vraiment? demanda-t-il souriant.

-bien sûr!- s'exclama-t-elle très heureuse –j'adorerais, ce serait un honneur! Et même peut-être un jour tu pourras me présenter à ta famille…

Ron sourit un peu dépité et regarda Hermione avec culpabilité.

-je ne crois pas que je puisse te la présenter.- dit-il -euh, tu sais, tu es humaine et… nous…

-oh!- s'exclama Hermione, terrorisée pour un instant. -oui, oui je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas…- elle eut un petit rire nerveux et regarda ses mains, honteuse et horrifiée au même temps par ce qu'elle venait de proposer.

Il y eut un silence gêné et Ron se leva. Sa cape vola élégamment et légèrement avec l'élan.

-tu t'en vas?- demanda Hermione, déçue.

-oui, euh… mes parents vont se demander où je suis.- Ron se gratta la tête et regarda du coin de l'œil Hermione -donc… au revoir.

-ben… au revoir.- répondit-elle la mine triste.

Ron avança vers le rebord de la fenêtre, mais au lieu de sauter, d'abord il se retourna pour regarder Hermione, alors que sa main se tenait au chambranle de la fenêtre.

-merci pour ces moments.- dit-il timidement. -j'ai beaucoup aimé.

-moi aussi.- se dépêcha de répondre Hermione.

Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha à lui. Ron lui sourit et elle lui répondit, ils restèrent ainsi pour quelques instants: aucun des deux était disposé à se dire au revoir définitivement.

Ce fut alors qu'Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et demanda quelque chose qu'elle avait eu envie de faire dès le début de cette rencontre avec Ron.

-Ron… dit-elle en rougissant. -je peux t'embrasser?

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit la requête et tomba presque de la fenêtre quand il posa son pied dans un point inexistant. Quand il pu enfin regagner l'équilibre, Hermione se rendit compte que sa pâleur était diminuée pour faire place à une légère rougeur.

-me-me-me-m'embrasser…? Balbutia Ron, apparemment très nerveux.

-oui.- répondit Hermione. -si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

Elle fit semblant de s'approcher pour mener à bien son vœu, mais Ron, bien tenu de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la fenêtre, reculait à mesure qu'Hermione avançait.

-je ne… je ne sais pas si…- Ron paraissait vraiment gêné.

Hermione l'observa pendant un moment, réfléchissant.

-tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un?- voulut-elle savoir.

-Mmm…- hésita-t-il. -ce n'est pas ça, c'est simplement que… tu es… je suis… tu sais…

-et alors?- demanda Hermione, impatiente. -il va rien se passer, tu verras.

Elle avança un peu encore, essayant de voir s'il reculerait à nouveau, et Ron, qui paraissait un peu plus convaincu, ne s'éloigna pas cette fois-ci. Considérant cela comme une approbation, Hermione ferma les yeux et réduisit la distance entre leurs bouches.

En réalité, ce fut seulement une légère caresse des lèvres, vu qu'Hermione n'osa pas plus, mais cet effleurement la fit se sentir comme jamais. Elle eut l'impression qu'au même moment que leurs bouches se touchaient, un courant électrique les traversait, comme s'il y avait eu un lien entre eux, et tout de suite après des millions de papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre, faisant que tout ce qui avait autour disparaisse le temps de ce baiser…

Finalement elle se sépara de lui, les yeux encore fermés. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit avec satisfaction que Ron n'avait toujours pas ouvert les siens (cela servit aussi pour qu'elle se rende compte que ces paupières étaient mauves) et se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Ce fut alors, que sans qu'Hermione ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter, Ron tomba en arrière, se décollant de la fenêtre, comme s'il n'était plus conscient de rien en ce moment.

Mais l'horreur d'Hermione resta seulement en peur car tout de suite après Ron apparut devant elle, suspendu dans l'air, lui souriant heureux.

-je peux revenir demain?

OooOooO

Et Ron revint la nuit suivante. Et l'autre, et encore l'autre… c'était comme si tous les deux vivaient un rêve fait réalité. Hermione ne se rappelait jamais avoir été aussi heureuse, et Ron lui assurait que sa famille le regardait bizarrement à cause de son sourire permanent. Pendant une semaine tout se déroula parfaitement, ils avaient des conversations très longues pendant tout la nuit, et au moment de se dire au revoir, ils s'embrassaient, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

Mais une relation entre une humaine et un vampire ne put durer longtemps. Une nuit, alors qu'il manquait que peu de temps pour que le soleil se lève, il se passa quelque chose qui brisa leur bonheur.

Comme d'habitude, Ron monté au bord de la fenêtre, embrassait Hermione qui caressait ses cheveux. Sans qu'aucun des deux n'aie rien prévu, Ron se laissant aller, commença à poser des doux baisers sur le cou d'Hermione qui ne l'en empêcha pas. Mais pour sa malchance, dans un de ces baisers, Hermione s'écarta brusquement.

-Ron, tu… tu… tu m'as griffée!- s'écria-t-elle posant une main sur son cou et le regardant surprise.

Ron paraissait être resté sans mots. Il la regardait avec ses yeux bleus teintés d'horreur, écarquillés et la bouche demi ouverte, lui montrant qu'il était horrifié de lui-même. Rapidement, il se retourna sur le rebord et avant de sauter pour prendre son vol de retour, la regarda par-dessus son épaule avec une expression de profonde tristesse, et lui dit:

-Je suis désolé.

Tout de suite après, il y eut un « plop! » Et Ron s'évapora pour faire place à une chauve-souris qui se dépêcha de voler loin de là.

-Ron!- cria Hermione avec peur, se tenant à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. -Ron, ne t'en vas pas! Je m'en fous, ce n'est rien! RON!

Mais la chauve-souris c'était déjà introduit dans l'épaisse brume de Londres. Pleine d'espoir, Hermione attendit toute la nuit suivante, espérant pour que Ron revienne. Cependant, il ne revint pas. À sa place, quand elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour si Ron voulait entrer, Hermione trouva quelque chose collé au verre par la partie extérieure.

C'était un morceau jauni de parchemin, qui à juger par les tâches d'encre, avait été écrite avec une plume.

La note était signée par Ron, et en elle il lui disait qu'il était vraiment désolé pour l'accident de la nuit antérieure, et lui expliquait que tout cela n'avait aucun sens, que jamais il n'avait dû s'immiscer dans sa vie et qu'il était certain que c'était mieux s'ils ne se revoyaient plus. Dans le postcristum il lui demandait que même si ça lui faisait mal, elle accomplisse son dernier vœu, parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais s'approcher d'elle pour ne pas lui faire du mal…

Hermione pendit sur sa fenêtre une longue traîne d'ails, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

OooOooO

Les jours passèrent et Hermione essayait de ne pas ouvrir la fenêtre les nuits pour regarder le ciel pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une chauve-souris qui volait. Elle avait tiré les rideaux pour ainsi vaincre la tentation de regarder à travers les vitres, pour ne plus se faire d'illusions.

Toutefois, une nuit, durant laquelle elle avait lu pour l'énième fois _« Sous la fenêtre »,_ elle se rappela avec grande mélancolie les bons moments passés avec Ron… elle se rendit alors compte qu'il lui manquait plus que jamais et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle su que plus jamais elle ne serait heureuse comme elle l'avait été pendant ces jours là en sa compagnie.

Décidée, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, arracha la traîne d'ails qu'empêchait Ron de venir à elle, et la lança bien loin. Ensuite, elle s'inclina jusqu'à poser les coudes sur le bord en bois de la fenêtre, et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle scruta la nuit essayant de voir un quelconque indice d'ombres noires qui volaient.

Après plusieurs minutes sans rien voir, elle pensa tristement que peut-être Ron avait décidé ne même plus passer par son bâtiment… mais ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le vit.

Il s'approchait de la fenêtre, descendant du ciel, la cape noire totalement tendue en arrière et une expression fermée sur son visage, ce visage qu'Hermione n'avait plus caressé depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière pour lui laisser l'espace pour atterrir. Quand il posa ses pieds sur le bord de la fenêtre, Hermione ne lui laissa presque pas le temps de respirer et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

-Ron, tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as manqué!- gémit-elle les yeux fermés pour empêcher les larmes rebelles de sortir.

Ron ne répondit pas à son étreinte; au contraire, il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se séparer de lui sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-pourquoi as-tu enlevé les ails? Demanda-t-il très sérieux.

-parce que j'avais besoin de te voir à nouveau!- dit Hermione, presque pleurant. -est-ce que moi je ne t'ai pas manqué?

Ron la regarda, dans ses yeux se mélangeaient tristesse et désespoir.

-pourquoi crois-tu que je viens ici malgré les ails?- dit-il. -pourquoi crois-tu que je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas t'appeler, ou que je m'oblige à ne pas jeter une pierre à la fenêtre pour que tu l'ouvres? Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entrer aujourd'hui?

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sans pouvoir se contenir, Ron lui répondit. Tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient et n'étaient plus capables de le retenir, malgré toutes les différences qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione resta accrochée à son cou, tandis qu'il entourait sa taille timidement de ses bras, dans quelques secondes elle prit une décision que jamais elle ne regretterait.

-Ron…- murmura-t-elle. -je suis amoureuse de toi… je t'aime… beaucoup et… et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes…- Ron sourit tendrement. -c'est pourquoi… je veux que…- Hermione prit une inspiration. Elle était totalement sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle avait un peu peur. -je veux que tu me mordes.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

-que je te morde?- demanda-t-il surpris et craintif. -sur… le cou?

Hermione acquiesça, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

-mais, mais…- Ron paraissait déconcerté. -Pourquoi? Pourquoi veux tu te transformer en vampire? C'est beaucoup mieux être un humain, je peux te l'assurer… pense-le bien Hermione. Tu ne verras plus jamais la lumière du soleil! Et tu devras morde d'autres personnes ou animaux pour te nourrir… c'est horrible! De plus il y a des chasse-vampires humains qui nous cherchent pour nous enfoncer des pioches, notre vie n'est qu'une continuelle fuite…

-cela m'importe peu tout ça.- l'interrompit Hermione avec gravité. -la seule chose que je veux c'est être avec toi, cela m'est égal ce que dois risquer ou perdre… pour moi, une vie humaine n'a pas de sens si je ne la partage pas avec toi. C'est pour ça, ma décision est risquer ce que je suis pour pouvoir être à tes côtés. Je t'aime Ron! Je ne pourrais être heureuse sans toi! Fais moi cette faveur, je t'en supplie.

Ron l'observa en silence quelques secondes, l'aimant encore plus et la remerciant secrètement de son choix de devenir vampiresse pour être près de lui jusqu'au reste de leurs vies, parce que lui aussi était certain que sans elle, sa vie ne pourrait lui donneur bonheur. La décision brillait dans les yeux d'Hermione, qui le regardait avec espérance… Ron ne put que sourire.

-si tu es sûre, je ferais en sorte que ton vœu se réalise.- dit-il et Hermione sourit nerveusement. -tu es prête?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ron, les mains un peu tremblantes, écarta les cheveux du cou d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux, et s'approcha très lentement, entrouvrant ses lèvres…

Quelques instants plus tard, deux chauves-souris noires comme le charbon abandonnaient pour toujours cette chambre, laissant la fenêtre grande ouverte. Sur le sol reposait le livre _« Sous la fenêtre »_ ouvert sur la page finale, d'où les derniers mots étaient les suivants:

_« Et la jeune et le vampire vécurent heureux pour toute une éternité… »_

**FIN**


End file.
